Souvenir du plus beau des Noël
by Missnoire84
Summary: Voici le souvenir de noël d'Harry avec Lucius !


**Souvenir du plus beau des noël!**

Bonsoir à tous et bienvenue sur Wizard Radiooooooooo, la radio de tout les sorciers, ce soir nous vous retrouvons en cette magnifique veille de noël pour l'épisode tant attendue de « Souvenir du plus beau des noël » la star ce soir qui va nous raconter le sien et le très célèbres et très controverser depuis son récent mariage Mr Harry Malfoy aussi connu sous le Nom de Celui qui a vaincu.

- Bonsoir Harry et merci d'être venu.

- Merci à vous Mlle Swan de m'avoir invité dans votre émission!

- Comme vous le savez déjà tous nos auditeur et moi même ce soir sommes impatients de connaître votre « souvenir du plus beau des noël » je vous laisse donc la parole.

- Et bien je pense que tout ceux qui m'écoutent aujourd'hui connaisse mon tout premier vrai noël celui de ma première année à Poudlard il reste un excellent souvenir mais celui que je vais vous raconter est bien différent par les sentiments qu'il m'a fait éprouver et par la joie qu'il me procure encore lorsque j'y repense. C'était celui de ma septième année à Poudlard, je n'avait pu à cause de la guerre obtenir le droit de quitter le château, voilà donc ce qu'il c'est passé.

En ce soir du 24 decembre, au Manoir Malfoy le diner venait d'être servi pour les trois personnes présentes en cette veille de noël. Les cadeaux avaient déjà été déposé sous le sapin et attendrait le lendemain matin pour être déballé.

Les délicieuse bûche de noël venait d'être servi et nos trois protagonistes s'en régalèrent accompagné d'une coupe de champagne, puis lorsque le repas fut finit Drago et Severus laissèrent Lucius seul dans le salon au coin du feu et allèrent dans leur chambre, malgré la tristesse qu'il ressentaient à le laisser seul ainsi ils voulaient profiter de leur premier noël à deux.

Une fois arrivé dans leur chambre ils se dirigèrent vers la salle de bain ou ils en profitèrent pour prendre un bain tout deux.

- Qu'as tu donc prévu pour cette nuit mon amour?

- Je ne pense pas que nous allons dormir beaucoup cette nuit!

- Et bien alors je pense que le bain va nous relaxer peut être assez pour que je puisse te faire pleinement profiter de ce premier noël à deux!

Une fois tout deux installé dans l'immense baignoire, ils se lavèrent mutuellement et le lavage devint caresse jusqu'au moment ou tout deux souffrant d'un trop plein de désir commencèrent à dériver vers la passion. Drago força son aimé à s'assoir sur la partie haute de la baignoire lui permettant d'avoir accès au corps entier face à lui sans que l'eau ne cache plus rien que ces jambes.

Apres quelques baisers passionnée il commença à faire une lente descente le long de ce corps si parfait il lécha un des tétons et joua de sa main avec l'autre faisant perdre la tête et pousser des cris et gémissement bien aphrodisiaque à ses oreilles.

Mais sa descente continua jusqu'à l'objet de toutes ses convoitises il commença par jouer avec ,le léchant sur tout la longueur, puis soufflant dessus. Il descendi respirer l'odeur d'homme et de musc qui s'échappait de Severus celui ci déjà rendu incohérent par les précédentes caresses se senti frustrer par le manque de contact sur sa verge dont quelques perles salé s'échapper déjà. Et il geignis afin de faire valoir son envie. Ce à quoi Drago rebondi en le prenant en entier dans sa bouche se régalant du goût légèrement salé sur sa langue. Il fit de rapide mouvement de vas et viens voulant décharger la pression afin de pouvoir ensuite être aimer avec douceur.

- Ahhhhh drago oui ouiiiiiiii!

Drago recommença à laver son partenaire le laissant récupérer de son orgasme violant.

- Petit crapule tu vas voir!

Et Severus se jeta sur son compagnon pillant sa bouche d'un baiser vorace pendant que ses mains partaient à l'aventure de ce corps . Elle descendirent jusqu'au fesse parfaitement galbé, qui l'attisé à longueur de journée. Puis avec l'aide de l'eau commença à pénétrer l'étroit fourreau qui allait bientôt l'accueillir. Cependant les cris et gémissement pousser lui firent perde le contrôle alors il préféra s'enfoncer dans cette chaleur qui lui faisait toujours autant d'effet et emmena avec lui son amant sur le chemin du plaisir.

Ils ne leur fallurent guère longtemps de ce traitement pour jouir tout deux en meme temps. Ils continuèrent à s'enlasser et à s'embrasser puis sortir du bain se sechèrent et poursuivirent leurs ébats dans la chambre, mais cela leur appartient.

** Du coté de Lucius**

Assis dans le salon Lucius se servait verre de bourbon sur verre de bourbon afin d'oublier son chagrin et l'absence de la seule personne qui ait jamais fait battre son coeur.

Depuis deja quelque temps maintenant une personne occuper ses pensées en permanence l'empechant de profiter de son fils maintenant qu'il n'avait plus cette chere Narcissa pour surveiller chacun de leur geste.

Ses pensées tourné vers ce magnifique jeune homme dont jamais il n'aurait cru pouvoir s'éprendre, ce gryfondor si entété qui avait su au fil du temps montrer un coté très serpentard.

Depuis qu'il s'été tourner vers la lumière à la mort de Narcissa, dans le but de proteger son fils, il avait découvert de nouvelle facette à cet enfant devenu adulte trop vite. Et chacune de ses découverte l'amenèrent à l'aimer davantage jusqu'à ce que plus rien ni personne ne l'interresse.

Et en cette veille de Noël il réfléchissait à toute les erreurs qu'il avait commit qui Lui on causer du tort et qui l'on éloigner de sa désormais raison de vivre.

« Et bien il est grand temps pour moi de monter me coucher! »

Il monta tranquillement dans sa chambre plongée dans ses pensées.

Une fois a destination il se dirigea vers la salle de bain afin de se rafraichir un peu une fois débarbouiller et changer pour la nuit il retourna dans sa chambre. Et là il le vit, le magnifique et énorme paquet cadeau qui tronait juste en face du lit. Il s'en approcha et tira sur le noeud.

Là le cadeau s'ouvrit en grand et dedans se trouvait le plus beau cadeau qu'il pouvait rêver d'avoir.

Là devant lui se trouver Harry Potter entierement nu exepté une grappe de raisin qui cacher l'essentiel, mais donner encore plus envie de s'en approcher.

Harry se releva et commença à se déhancher sur une musique qui venait de commencer, il fit s'installer Lucius sur le lit afin qu'il profite pleinement du spectacle.

Harry comença a attraper un grain de raisin à le détacher puis à le passer sur ses lèvres délicieusement pulpeuse puis il sortit légèrement la langue et la pâssa sur le grain. Puis il le proposa à Lucius afin qu'il puisse le manger et recommença son manège jusqu'à ce qu 'il n'y ai plus rien sur la grappe là il s'arrêta droit le sourire serpentard au levres devant Lucius.

Celui-ci ravie du merveilleux cadeau en profita pour détacher le reste de la grappe de raisin et le regarda dans les yeux.

Il y vit la luxure a l'état pur et ne put y résister. Il se jeta sur cet apolon qui s'offrait à lui sans résistance. Il l'allongea délicatement sur le lit et le caressa entièrement avec ses lèvres et sa langue.

Une fois arrivé au centre des plaisir il pris son temps pour faire monter le plaisir à son partenaire sans le laisser basculer. Puis remonta sur les lèvres de son partenaire, qu'il dévora avec toute la passion et l'envie accumuler ces derniers mois. Les gémissements que harry laisse échapper était un véritable aphrodisiaque pour Lucius.

- Maintenant luss je n'en peut plus viens!

- J'arrive mon amour.

Lucius commença à préparer son amour avec delicatesse mais assez rapidement car leur envie à tout les deux était à son extreme. Puis le considerant assez prêt il le pénétra avec langueur et passion.

Lucius débuta d'ample mouvements de va et viens puis sous les demandes empresser de son ange plus rapidement.

Il parcoururent ensemble le long chemin du plaisir jusqu'à la délivrance simultané. C'est tout deux essouflé qu'ils se calinèrent le temps de reprendre leur soufle et de profité du plaisir.

- Maintenant Harry j'aimerai savoir pourquoi et comment tu es venu ici?

- Tout simplement car je ne pouvait plus restez éloigné de toi!

- Mais tu sais que c'est dangereux de quitter Poudlard!

- Oui mais je ne pouvait plus tenir sans être proche de toi, et Le professeur Rogue m'a aidé.

- Severus à fait ça! Mais je croyait qu'il te détestait!

- Oui mais nous nous somme raprocher et j'ai réussi a lui demander car il s'inquiété pour toi!

- Pour moi!

- Oui pour toi il a bien vu et ton fils aussi que tu allait mal car tu semble absent dans tes pensées et ne les écoutes plus beaucoup je suis certain même que tu n'as pas vu qu'ils sont ensemble!

- Et bien c'est pas trop tôt!

- Sinon je ne croit pas que tu soit venu pour qu'on parle d'eux. Avança Lucius avec un regard gourmand sur son petit ange.

- C'est vrai en plus je doit repartir a 5h pour ne pas être repéré donc il nous faut en profiter!

- Comme vous pouvez vous en douter nous n'avons pratiquement pas dormi de la nuit et après mon retour à Poudlard j'ai passer mon temps à y repenser. Une fois les vacances arriver ma decision était prise plus rien ni personne ne me séparerait de lui alors à l'arrivé du train je me suis rendu au manoir Malfoy et je ne l'ai plus quitté. Et j'en suis absolument ravi depuis je vis enfin la vie emplis d'amour dont j'avait toujours rêvé. Et sa demande en mariage le jour de la saint valentin fut absolument merveilleuse, et je n'ai jamais regretté mon choix.

- Et bien cher auditeur c'était vraiment un merveilleux souvenir de Noël que Mr Malfoy viens de nous faire partager. Je vous souhaites donc à tous un merveilleux Noël et je vous dis à l'année prochaine pour un autre plus beau souvenir de Noël!

NDA: Voici un petit OS tt mimi comme je les aime, j'espere qu'il vous a plus et joyeux noël à tous.

Je vous informe que je n'ai pas abandonner " secret bien caché" et que je suis proche d'avoir fini une autre fanfic que je posterai très bientôt!

Merci de m'avoir lu!


End file.
